Kirby Wiki:Requests for adminship/Iqskirby
''Result: Adminship not granted. BNK [ |T| ] 22:27, September 8, 2014 (UTC)'' Iqskirby (talk• • ) I've been working around quite the bit, and some admin functions would be a nice addition. Some say I'd be a good admin. I'm on actively, I monitor edits to make sure they're not vandalism and whether or not they fit/improve the page. Last vandalism I've seen though was quite the time ago with the Cutter article. Probably won't happen much now, but it's worth it for future references. Don't know how school will effect my activity, as I only started really being active here in May this year. I'll be online as often as I can. I can create articles, fix grammar errors, and add details to some concepts that aren't. I talk about problems on here if needed to others. I feel pretty capable of taking on administrator responsibilities.--Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''ZEEEEE!!]] 01:12, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Support Oppose #You're almost there, but not quite. Though you are extremely thorough and faithful to the wiki, I feel a few more months of experience would greatly benefit your judgment and help you for when you do become an administrator. Additionally, you have alluded in the past to having revenge tendencies; I'd be a bad admin if I didn't see a possible danger in that when mixed with authoritative power. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 01:53, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Neutral #'Neutral leaning towards support' - Iqskirby has shown excellent work ethic and seems to be on top of required content, per his workshop. I think he'd make fine use of these tools, but I also think this request was made a bit hastily. I strongly suggest taking it more slowly and requesting rollback first, then waiting a while until the bureaucratship here is fully convinced you deserve sysop status. Additionally, the wiki currently has several active administrators that efficiently exercise janitorial roles, and giving out adminship prematurely is unprofessional on the part of the Wiki as a whole; in your future request (assuming said administrators remain active), try to describe what you would do differently with your administrative abilities if you were to be bestowed them (much of what you listed is something regular users are already full well capable of). BNK [ |T| ] 02:06, September 1, 2014 (UTC) #Though I believe that Iqskirby will make a good admin one day, I agree with BNK that this request was made too early. More time spent doing good work and gaining experience will pay off in the long run. Doos Rock! -Therater2 (talk) 12:55, September 1, 2014 (UTC) #'Neutral, leaning towards support' You've shown outstanding work ethic and reliability in the past few days; you've also shown aggressiveness towards fellow Wikia members when they tried to help you out via your Workshop. I understand. We all go through those "angry" periods; I did, but that's the kind of stuff you need to learn how to contain if you'd like to be an admin. As a major contrast to about four months ago, we also have many more admins returning. My suggestion is to wait until November or such a month after to request it again. Other than that, I can only recommend keeping up the good work you're already doing for the Wikia. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine! ]] 13:01, September 1, 2014 (UTC)